Snape's Christmas Carol
by creepyapplelady
Summary: ok i know total ripoff of the Christmas Carol but it was on last night and i couldnt resist. pg for mild swearing
1. bah humbug

****

Snape's Christmas Carol

Ok I know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything and I don't own the story plot behind this, but I can dream can't I?

Ok not real creative but it was on last night and it gave me the idea…

Chapter 1 Bah Humbug

It was Christmas at Hogwarts but there was one person who wasn't excited. Severus Snape sat in his office marking potions essays growing more and more irritated by the minute by the group of kids outside in the hall singing carols. It was the last day of classes before Christmas break and the atmosphere was charged with Christmas cheer.

"Will you kids shut up!" Snape yelled out the door of his office. There was the sound of people scampering away but one voice was still singing. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" Snape shouted at the lone singer.

"but its Christmas sir!" the boy called back.

'Christmas, bah humbug!" Snape thought to himself as he slammed his door shut and went back to his marking. Snape hated Christmas.


	2. little ghosties everywhere

I still don't own anything…

Chapter 2 little ghosties everywhere

That night Snape went to bed in a bad mood. As he pulled the hangings around his bed shut he suddenly felt a distinct cold fill the air. Snape fell asleep and was soon awoken by someone blowing in his ear. It was Peeves. "what the hell do you want Peeves?!?" Snape spat. "you will be visited by three ghosts tonight" Peeves said and then vanished.

"Well of course I'll see ghosts," Snape thought to himself, "I mean this place is full of them!" Then Snape went back to sleep.

Later Snape was woken up again by something cold tugging on his arm. He opened his eyes to see a ghost he'd never seen before staring back at him. "who the hell are you?" Snape spat at the ghost. "I am the ghost of Christmas past," the ghost said and grabbed Snape's arm again and they flew out the window together, "I have come to show you some stuff."

They landed with a bump in the middle of the great hall where they saw a boy sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with a letter in his hand. "what is happening here?" the ghost asked Snape, surveying the scene. "my parents wrote to tell me that they didn't want me to come home for Christmas, that I was to stay where I was, out of their way." Snape told the ghost. Suddenly the hall changed, there were little tables everywhere and people were dancing. "and here?" asked the ghost. "that's me," Snape said pointing at a greasy boy standing against the wall watching everyone dancing, "it was at the Yule ball, I couldn't get a date, no one would have me." Snape said with a trace of sadness in his voice. 

The world started to spin and Snape was back in bed. 'I must have eaten something I shouldn't have, that's why I'm having these weird dreams' Snape thought to himself as he settled back down in his bed and went back to sleep.

A few hours later he woke again. Another ghost was standing over him. "who the hell are you?" Snape asked the ghost.

"nice to see you too Severus." the ghost said sarcastically. It was James Potter. "its not like I wanted to be here" he said coldly as he hauled Snape out of bed and shoved him out the window. "they made me be the ghost of Christmas present this year" James said as he pulled Snape through the air. 

A few seconds later they landed in the Gryffindor common room to see Harry sitting alone roasting stuff over the fire. "Harry's all alone this year." James said simply looking sadly at the son he'd had to leave behind. "yeah what do you want me to do about it?" Snape spat at James. "this will be his last Christmas," James told Snape, "unless you get over your stupid grudge, he'll die in a couple of months, and Voldemort will take over the world." They stood there watching for a few minutes until the world melted and Snape found himself back in bed again. He fell asleep only to be woken up again in a couple of hours.

"what the hell do you want?" Snape shouted at the next ghost. This time the ghost was Sirius. "ok lets see if you can understand this with your little mind, I'm ghost of Christmas future, I gotta take you with me, I don't like it and neither do you so lets just get this over with." Sirius told Snape while he grabbed Snape's arm and threw him out the window. Snape fell and landed in a graveyard. He was soon joined by Sirius who said, "ok get this strait Harry died because you couldn't get over the past, Voldemort got powerful and found out you were a spy and killed you. Got it? Now let's go." Sirius said quickly pulling Snape to his feet. Snape went over to the nearest gravestone and read his name on it. Then the world melted and Snape found himself back in his room. It was dawn and Snape remembered that it was Christmas. He was not going to let what Sirius had showed him happen.

Snape grabbed his robes and put them on, resolving to shake his grudge against Harry. He would start today by not scowling at Harry when they passed in the hall. He even threw in a "happy Christmas!" for good measure. He had to chuckle inwardly at the stunned look on Harry's face. Snape knew one thing, he was not going to die before it was his time and he certainly was not going to be killed by Voldemort. Not if he could help it.

Hey Merry Christmas guys! Oh no Happy Holidays! You know ya gotta be politically correct and all.


End file.
